Gentaro Uzumaki
I am Gentaro Uzumaki! I'm the man that will make all ninjas become my friends - Gentaro when introducing himself. 'Approval:' 12/23/13 3 feats Tobirama (v3.0) 'Appearance and Personality' Gentaro has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour. He is really friendly and wants to make friends with everyone. He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. The reason he does so is because he wants to see that person he befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. He is generally very earnest and very thick-skinned, as well as not being very perceptive and at times, can actually be very dense. He is also prone to say things other people have a hard time comprehending, due to his unique and bizarre view in things. These quirky qualities are seen by others around him to be both annoying shortcomings and unusual strengths. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Base States Genin 2: Elek States ' '''Chunin: Fire States ' '''Jonin: Magnet States S-Rank: Cosmic States ' '''Kage Rank: ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Increased Gravity: '''The user increases the gravity around an opponent, slowing down their movement. (-5 SPD, 10cp) # '''Intense Gravity: '''The user increases gravity on their opponent so that their muscles feel tired and overworked. (-3 STR, -3 END, 10cp) # '''Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface.CP Equipment *'4' '- Sword (can take a second for 2 pts. can be chakra conducting for 2 pts, 3 pts to make two chakra conducting)' *'2 - Blood Increasing Pill' *'0 - Nadeshiko Switch the cosmic energy of Nadeshiko' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 5' *'Banked: 0 Kr gentaro sketch by malunis-d5hftkm.png Gotta friend em all by malunis-d570hdq.png ' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' '''The Mysterious Mountain C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 1 Training in the Leaf 'History and Story' Gentaro lives with his grandfather Goro Uzumaki after his parents died when Gentaro was in third grade. His parents had a job that went above both his and his grandfather's head, but they were always proud when their son made friends. His father also told him that he needed to keep his friends close because they would eventually help him out in the long run. 'Friends' Friend Count: 2 Mrokeii Uzumaki Sasorisēji Uchiha-Gami Category:Character Category:Uzumaki